


Hashtag

by dentedsky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: Prompto and Noctis go viral.





	Hashtag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcyonenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonenight/gifts).



 

Rain, hail or shine, in sickness and in health, till death do us part - or something like that - Prompto never missed a morning run.

So even though he was sick as a dog, fatigued and sore, he rolled out of bed, rummaged through his gym bag with his eyes still closed, pulled on his sports singlet and football shorts, and headed out to the great outdoors.

He started out with a light jog around the palace gardens – because, like, _awesome_ , he was in the _palace_ \- as if he’d miss a chance to run around this place – before running the perimeter.

He made his way around to the main steps, where through the palace gates cameras flashed and clamouring journalists swarmed in his direction, calling out his name.

Prompto jogged to a stop and stared.

The cameras went crazy, clicking and flashing through the fence.  All the reporters were just talking and shouting at him.  “Prompto, tell us how the torrid love affair started!” said one.  “What does this mean for the royal family?” shouted another.  “How does King Regis feel about a commoner snatching his one true heir away from him?” another yelled.  “Does this mean the royal family would support a bill for marriage equality?” _Huh?_   “Did you and Prince Noctis mean to keep your love affair a secret?” _Wait, what?_

“HEY MORON!” another shouted, except this voice was from behind him, and also Prompto recognised it.  Prompto winced a second before his arm was grabbed, and Gladiolus Amicitia dragged him up the palace steps and right through the palace to Prince Noctis’s bedroom, where he was then thrown into said prince.

Noctis, shirtless and with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, caught him.

“’Morning,” he mumbled sleepily around the brush.

“Good morning,” Prompto croaked at Noctis, Gladio, and also Ignis Scientia who was in the room, scrolling through something on his phone.

Gladio shut the door behind him with a mighty slam and then crossed his arms, scowling.  “Do you two want to tell me what the _fuck_ you’ve been doing while Iggy and I were away?”

Noctis still had a hand on Prompto’s arm.  He was also still shirtless, not that Prompto noticed or cared or anything.  “Not really,” Noctis told Gladio, deadpan.

Gladio narrowed his eyes.  Ignis said, still looking at his phone, “Most of these comments are surprisingly supportive.”

“What comments?” said Prompto.

Ignis looked up at him, adjusting his glasses.  “The comments on your latest Tweet, of course,” he said.  “Seems you’ve gone viral.”

*

**_One day earlier_ **

“Pack your things, including a uniform; I will take you to school on Monday morning when I get back.”

Prompto’s throat felt like he’d eaten sandpaper for breakfast.  He stared at Ignis in his doorway, then went on tippy-toes to look over Ignis’s shoulder at the car waiting for them, engine on and idle.

Ignis looked at him.  His expression didn’t change much, and yet Prompto could tell he was losing patience.  “Gladio and I must accompany the Kingsglaives, and His Royal Highness has fallen ill and needs a carer.  We cannot trust many with this duty.”

Prompto shrugged.  “I could walk to Noct’s apartment, it’s not like it’s far.”

“You and His Highness will be staying at the palace this weekend.”

Prompto boggled.

But staying at the palace had proven mostly anti-climatic.  Prompto and Noctis sat on Noct’s bed and played Borderlands for several hours, Noctis sniffling occasionally while Prompto continually felt hot and lethargic.

When a servant brought up some chicken soup, they sat and watched The Expendables.  All in all, it was a good day, aside from the fact that Prompto felt like absolute shit.  He kept it from Noctis, however; being sick was not going to divert him from his royal duties, no-sir-ree.

*

Noctis went to take a shower, hoping the hot water would help with his aching body.  When he came out again, towel drying his hair as he went, he looked around the room for Prompto.

Prompto was gone.

He looked around the expansive palace for some time before he thought it best to get a couple of servants to help him.  Eventually he found him outside in the gardens, standing under a sprinkler and soaking wet.

“I had to find you the medicine,” Prompto said feebly through blue lips, when Noctis got to his side.  “It’s a special herbal one my mum used to give me, but I couldn’t remember the name of it, or where the chemist is.  Where is the chemist?”

Noctis pressed his lips together.  Prompto was utterly delirious.  He put his hands on his friend’s shoulders and steered him back to the palace.  “The special chemist is this way, Prom.”

“I have to get you the special medicine.”

“Don’t worry; we’ll find the special medicine, and then we’ll have some together.”

When they got back to Noctis’s room, he helped Prompto undress to a certain point, but he allowed him privacy enough to take off his wet pants and put on pyjama bottoms himself.  Then Noctis helped him under the covers, pushing his wet fringe away from his forehead.  Prompto fell asleep almost instantly.

He ran the back of knuckles along Prompto’s burning hot forehead, then down his cheek, and then stared for some time at his lips.

Then Noctis saw Prompto’s mobile phone on the bedside table…

He picked it up, pressed Prompto’s thumb to the button to unlock it.  He got an idea.

He quickly took off his t-shirt, snuggled in close to Prompto, raised the phone and took a selfie.

Then, before he could feel guilty and talk himself out of it, he posted it to Prompto’s twitter.

*

“Seems you’ve gone viral,” Ignis was saying.

Noctis watched through his dark fringe as Prompto grabbed his own phone and navigated through to his twitter.  He saw the moment Prompto saw the photo of the two of them in bed together, snuggling with their heads close and both their shirts off.  Noctis smirked in satisfaction as a deep red blush spread itself over Prompto’s cheeks and down his neck.

“I’ll be booking you both in for appointments with the royal PR team,” said Ignis, though Noctis and Prompto were hardly listening, “and from now on Prompto, all your tweets will be monitored and filtered before being posted.”

“Okay,” Prompto croaked, still staring at the picture of he and Noctis in bed together.

“So are you guys…” Gladio cleared his thoat.  “Together?”

Noctis felt a thrill deep down inside.  “Totally,” he said.

 


End file.
